


Bounce

by katzmotelrm



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzmotelrm/pseuds/katzmotelrm
Summary: Jongup works at a toy store and he starts to see this one guy that comes into the store every day but doesn't buy anything. Jongup doesn't help but feel curious about what this guy is up to.





	Bounce

He's here again today. This guy that always comes in. He doesn't even bring a kid with him, he's just alone. I wonder what his deal is? I should probably ask shouldn't I?'

Jongup was about to go over to the man who was staring at something on one of the shelves, but he left.

'Damn it he left. He was kind of cute,' Jongup thought. 

"Jongup! Are you working or daydreaming cause you can't do both!" His boss yelled at him. 

Jongup snapped back to reality and saw a women standing in front of him waiting to pay for a toy.

"Oh yeah, sorry ma'am," Jongup said, bowing slightly to the woman.

'I hope he'll be back tomorrow.'

-

"Jongup are you awake?" 

Jongup shook his head, coming back down to earth and looked at his coworker, Himchan.

"Yes, I'm awake," Jongup told him. 

"You seem out of it today, what's the matter?" Himchan asked as he began to help Jongup stock the shelves. 

"I just haven't seen the guy today," Jongup said a bit disappointed. 

"Maybe he won't come in, how many times have you seen him?" Himchan asked as he placed a teddy bear on the shelf.

"Only two, but that's still a lot," Jongup whined, pouting a bit.

"Just be patient," Himchan told him as he put the last stuffed toy on the shelf.  He smiled at Jongup before leaving him alone.

-

'He's here! I can't believe he's here! Okay calm down, let me ask him if he needs help.'

Jongup went around the counter and slowly made his way to the man with jet black hair. He was staring at something but Jongup didn't know what it was. 

Suddenly the man turned and looked at Jongup. 

Jongup froze. The man's eyes were intense and harsh, but also gentle. 

"C-can I help you sir?" Jongup asked a little flustered from the man's stare.

The man said nothing and exited the store quickly leaving Jongup flustered and confused. 

Jongup blinked a couple of times before realizing what happened. 

He looked over to where the man was standing and tilted his head.

'Was he staring at Tigger?'

-

'It's almost closing time and I haven't seen that Tigger guy yet,' Jongup thought as he straightened out the toys on the shelf. He really wanted to see him again. 

He kept straightening out the shelves when something caught his eye. It was a Tigger plush. It wasn't suppose to be there. 

He took it in his hand and looked it over. He smiled a bit then went to put it back in its spot. 

When he got to the toy's rightful spot, he saw him. That man again. He was definitely looking at the Tigger toys. 

Jongup was stuck staring at him again. 

The man turned around and was startled a bit by Jongup's appearance. His eyes widened a bit when he met eyes with Jongup. His eyes weren't as cold as before, they looked sweeter. 

The man's eyes trailed to the Tigger in Jongup's hand. He then stuck out his hand without saying a word. 

Jongup was confused at first but then looked down at the Tigger.

'Does he want the Tigger?' Jongup questioned to himself.

Jongup handed the man the Tigger plush. The man took it and looked at it, with a gentle gaze. For a split second Jongup thought the man was smiling.

The man placed Tigger in its spot gently. He turned back to Jongup and locked eyes for a second before the man walked out of the store.

'What is with that guy?' 

-

"Jongup!"

Jongup stopped day dreaming and looked up to see one of his friends coming towards him. 

"Oh, Daehyun hi," Jongup responded. Today was his day off from work and he decided to go get coffee with one of his closest friends. 

"You look stressed, what's wrong?" Daehyun asked as he sat down across from Jongup. 

"Oh it's nothing," Jongup said, looking down at his coffee and stirring it with a wooden stick. He was really upset about not being able to see the Tigger guy. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Daehyun said glaring at Jongup. 

"Well it's-" Jongup stopped when he saw him. It was the Tigger guy. He had just walked into the coffee shop. Jongup almost had a heart attack and quickly hid under the table.

"What the hell?" Daehyun questioned, not knowing why Jongup just hid under the table. 

"Someone I know just walked in," Jongup whispered to Daehyun. 

"And why are you hiding?" Daehyun asked unammused. 

"Cause I don't want him to see me," Jongup said looking nervous. 

Daehyun scanned the people in the coffee shop, and stopped when he saw a man with jet black hair.

"Wait is it the guy with the Tigger phone case?" Daehyun questioned.

Jongup's eyes widened. He peeked out from under the table and looked at the man. His phone was to his ear and there was a Tigger phone case on it.

"Yeah that's him," Jongup said, his face turned a bit red. He couldn't help but like the way the man enjoyed Tigger so much.

-

'He's here again. God he looks so cute today. I'm going to try and talk to him.'

Jongup made his way to the man, confident about talking to him this time. 

He was about to speak, but then the man turned and made eye contact with him. 

He froze for a minute. He couldn't help but get lost in this man's eyes. Jongup shook his head a bit and looked away from the man.

"C-c-can I help you find anything today?" Jongup said, trying not to make eye contact with the man. His confidence was gone. 

"No," the man said and walked out of the store. 

Jongup was shocked. He didn't really expect the man to say anything. He was surprised by the man's voice. It was deep and husky. It was pleasing to Jongup's ears. He wanted to hear more of it.

-

Jongup was standing at the counter playing with a small Tigger key chain. He wanted to give it to the man, but he hasn't come in yet.

"Hey Jongup, it's really slow can I go home?" Himchan asked.

"Sure I guess," Jongup said still playing with the keychain. "There's only like an hour till we close anyways."

Himchan left Jongup alone. He sighed, he didn't think that guy would come back. 

-

It was about 20 minutes until it was time to close. Jongup was still holding on to the keychain as he swept the floors, then he heard a ding from the door. 

Someone had come in.

Jongup looked up to see the Tigger guy walk in and towards the Tigger section. Jongup's heart rate started to go up. They were the only two in the store. Jongup took a deep breath and made his way to where the Tigger guy was. 

As usual, the Tigger guy turned his head before Jongup could say anything, but instead of leaving without saying a word he looked down at Jongup's hands where he was holding the Tigger key chain. His eyes instantly became soft. 

Jongup handed the key chain to the man. 

"Y-You c-can take it," Jongup said. The man stared at the key chain then back up at Jongup. "It's yours take it."

The man lifted his hand slightly and was about to take the key chain, but he stopped himself. He forced his hand back to his side, in the form of a fist and quickly exited the building.

'I wonder why he didn't take it.'

-

"Yongguk!" the boy yelled and gave Yongguk a hug. 

"Hi Hoseok, I brought Tigger!" Yongguk said. He was only 11 years old.

"Oh awesome, my mom just made popcorn and she rented a movie for us," Hoseok said as Yongguk walked in with his backpack and tiger clutched in his arms. 

"What movie?" Yongguk asked, following Hoseok to his room.

"Monster Inc," Hoseok said with a huge smile. "Have you seen it?"

"No, but I remember I wanted to," Yongguk told him, throwing his bag on the floor and jumping on Hoseok's bed. 

"Good cause I haven't seen it either," Hoseok said, pressing play on the movie and joining Yongguk on the bed with a large bowl of popcorn. 

All through the movie, Yongguk never let go of his Tigger. 

-

"Yongguk," he heard a voice say to him. "Yongguk honey, it's time to get up now."

Yongguk slowly opened his eyes, Tigger still in his arms. 

"Mrs.Jung? What time is it?" Yongguk mumbled as he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 4 in the morning, I need to take you somewhere now okay?"

"Okay, should I get my stuff?"

"No, you'll be back," Hoseok's mom told him. She sounded upset.

"Okay," Yongguk said simply and got up from the bed, bringing Tigger along with him.

-

It's been two months since his family had been caught in the fire. They were still in the hospital, getting treated, but he overheard the doctors say they didn't have much time left. His sister had died a month ago and it was horrible going to the funeral and not having the rest of his family there. Relatives were there trying to keep the young boys head up, but they never could. Only Tigger could. 

It wasn't too long after that when his twin brother also died. None of his family members woke up after getting treated. He never got to say goodbye. At Yongnam's funeral, he couldn't even cry. He just held onto his Tigger. It was like watching himself get put in the ground. The day Yongguk went to Hoseok's house, he asked Yongnam if he wanted to go, but Yongnam said no he had to work on his studying to become smart and have a good future but now, he wouldn't have a future.

Only Yongguk's parents were left now. He would go to their room every day and talk to them. He and Tigger would talk about their day and how much he wished they would wake up, but they never did. They never woke up. 

One day Yongguk came to the hospital and he saw the nurse take his parents away. Yongguk almost through a fit at the doctor for taking his family away. He was alone now, but he had Tigger, the last one of his family. He'd miss the days they'd spend, bouncing down the streets because Tiggers don't jump they bounce. He would miss the days he spent singing Tigger's song while holding onto Tigger's hand tightly. Spinning and bouncing without a care in the world.

Yongguk, excepting his family's death, walked slowly down the hall of the hospital. 

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers," Yongguk sang sadly and slowly, dragging Tigger along by his arm.

"Is Tiggers are a wonderful thing," he sang getting closer to the trash can.

"Their tops are made of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs," he sang, his voice becoming shaky as tears fell from his face. 

"They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun," Yongguk's cheeks were wet from tears, and he could taste the salt water on his tongue as he licked the side of his mouth. 

"But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers," he more said than sang, sobbing a bit as he looked at his Tigger, the last of his family, the last of his childhood, the last of his happiness. A tear fell onto Tigger's marble eye and dripped down its fur as if Tigger was crying too.

"Is I'm the only one," Yongguk whispered and dropped Tigger into the trash. He zipped his sweatshirt up and flipped the hood, lowering his head. "I'm the only one," Yongguk repeated more sternly this time. 

His childhood was behind him now. He had grown up, in a matter of seconds. 

-

'I haven't seen the Tigger guy in two days,' Jongup thought. He was kind of worried. 'Was it me? Did he not like me? Oh, of course, I tried to give him the Tigger key chain, so he knows I've been watching him, so he must think I'm creepy. I just want to see him again.'

"Jongup are you okay?" Himchan asked, looking at the boy who's head was down on the counter. It's been a pretty slow day.

"No," Jongup asked lifting his head up to look at Himchan. "The Tigger guy hasn't been here in two days. What if he's sick, or dead?"

"Jongup, calm down. He's probably just been busy is all," Himchan reassured. 

Jongup sighed and put his head down on the table again. The rest of the day he spent thinking about the Tigger guy. 

-

'It's been five days now, I hope he's alright. I'm so worried about him,' Jongup thought as he swept the floor. It was close to closing time.

As almost on cue, a ding filled Jongup's ears. The ding that indicated a customer was here. Jongup looked up expecting to see the Tigger guy go to his usual spot, but he didn't he walked right up to Jongup. 

Jongup froze as the Tigger guy stared him in the eyes. 

"C-c-can I help you?" Jongup asked, his cheeks turning red. He noticed that the man got a haircut, and his hair wasn't too much in his eyes anymore. 

"Can I have that keychain?" The man asked in his deep husky voice. 

Jongup was in shock. It took him a minute to realize what the man had said. Jongup blinked his eyes a few times and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small Tigger keychain and handed it to the man. 

The man took it in his hand and looked at it for a while. He looked back up at Jongup and smiled. He smiled, for the first time in a long time. 

Jongup's heart skipped a beat when he saw the man smile at him. 

"Thank you Jongup," the man said and left the store. 

Jongup was frozen. He had never felt this way about someone like the way he felt about this guy. He felt in love. 

-

'I hope Tigger guy comes in today. I want to see his smile again,' Jongup thought. The only thing he could think about was the Tigger guy and his deep voice and the way he smiled.

It wasn't until Jongup was just about to get off work when the Tigger guy showed up. He saw Jongup and went over to him.

Jongup froze, just like he always did when he was around the Tigger guy. He swallowed hard as he watched the man walk towards him.

"When do you get off work?" the man asked.

"Uh," Jongup managed to say. He never really thought the Tigger guy would talk to him first. "Like now I guess."

"Then come with me," the man said. 

Jongup blinked his eyes a few times, thinking this was a dream.

"Okay," Jongup said. Taking off his little apron that had his name on it. He walked around the counter and stood in front of the man. 

The man said nothing and grabbed Jongup's hand guiding him out of the store.

-

"This is your car?" Jongup asked looking at the fancy polished white and black sports car, with red rims in front of him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" The man asked tilting his head.

"N-Nothing, it's just really nice," Jongup told him. 

The man smiled a bit at Jongup, making his heart once again melt and his cheeks turn red. 

"Get in," the man said as he pressed a button on his keys, that had the Tigger on it. The doors suddenly opened upwards, revealing the red leather that decorated the inside. 

Jongup just said nothing, too amazed by this impressive car and got in. 

"I'm Bang Yongguk by the way," the man said. 

"Moon Jongup," Jongup said pointing to himself, still in shock.

"I know silly," Yongguk said as he drove off with Jongup.

-

"Where are we going?" Jongup asked looking out the window. They had been driving for a while and they were pretty much in the countryside. 

"Somewhere," Yongguk told him, staying focused on the road.

"You're not going to kill me or anything right?" Jongup asked a little scared now. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten into this man's car. 

Yongguk let out a chuckle. He glanced at Jongup's terrified face. 

"No," Yongguk said to him.

Jongup let out a sigh of relief.

"So then why did you take me?" Jongup asked. 

"To see this," Yongguk said as a large cabin appeared. 

"Wow," Jongup said, staring at the large cabin. It looked so cozy. 

Yongguk parked the car and pressed a button that opened both doors. Jongup sprung out as soon as the door was fully opened. He stared at the cabin in amazement.

"You want to see inside?" Yongguk asked, coming around the car to where Jongup stood.

Jongup looked at Yongguk and nodded his head excitedly. 

Yongguk lead Jongup to the front door of the cabin. He unlocked the door and showed Jongup inside. 

Even the inside was nice. It had an old rustic feel, but also a very modern feel. There was a large fireplace, with a flat screen tv over it and a large comfy looking sofa, with a fancy glass coffee table. 

Jongup, with excitement, went to the kitchen and saw how amazing it was as well. He then went upstairs and saw there was a bathroom with a huge bathtub. He really wanted to take a bath in that. There were also three different bedrooms, that all looked really nice. 

Jongup came back down the stairs to see Yongguk, sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on t.v. He looked up at Jongup and flashed a small smile.

"Do you like it?" Yongguk asked.

"I love it, but," Jongup started. "Why did you bring me here?"

Yongguk sighed and looked down. He suddenly got up and went over to Jongup, locking eyes with him. 

Jongup became flustered again. He didn't know what this guy might do next.

"Cause," Yongguk answered. "You stole my heart."  

-

I stole your what now?" Jongup questioned. He wasn't sure if he was crazy or dreaming.

"You stole my heart," Yongguk repeated with a small smile.

"But, you barely know me," Jongup said. 

"The day you told me I could have that Tigger key chain, is when I knew you," Yongguk said.

"How does that mean I stole your heart? And how can you know me just like that?" Jongup asked.

"Because when you said I could have the key chain, it showed me that you noticed me and you somehow cared about me," Yongguk told him. "I went into that toy store more than once a day. If you weren't there, I would leave."

"But I thought you went in there for Tigger?"

"I originally did, but then after that first day you talked to me, I kept going in to see you."

"To see me? But why?"

"Because I already told you," Yongguk said. "You stole my heart."

Yongguk leaned in towards Jongup's lips and was ready to kiss him, but suddenly his phone went off. Jongup back away quickly from Yongguk, his cheeks bright red. 

"You might want to answer that," Jongup said scratching his head with embarrassment. Yongguk nodded and answered the phone.

'Jongup, what did you get yourself into?'

-

Jongup sat on the couch awkwardly as Yongguk was in the other room, talking to someone on the phone. 

'This can't be happening. It's happening too fast. I didn't mean to steal his heart. I didn't even know I stole his heart. Can I go to prison for stealing a heart? No Jongup it's a figure of speech you idiot!'

"Jongup."

Jongup came back to reality and looked up at Yongguk. 

"Huh? What?" Jongup answered a little frantically. 

"I was just making sure you were alright, you looked like you were gone for a second," Yongguk asked. His eyes weren't as cold as before, they were soft and gentle.

"I'm fine," Jongup said softly as he stared into Yongguk's eyes.

"Good," Yongguk said with a smile and went to the kitchen.

"So why do you have this place?" Jongup asked, turning to look at Yongguk in the kitchen. 

"I like to get away from people," Yongguk said, talking out two bottles of flavored water from the fridge. 

"I get that, sometimes my older brothers drive me crazy," Jongup said as Yongguk sat down next to him and handed him a drink. 

Yongguk tensed up at the mention of older brothers.

"How do you have all this cool stuff anyway?" Jongup asked.

"I'm CEO of a company," Yongguk said. 

"That must of took a lot of work," Jongup said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah," Yongguk said sighing. "Hey, do you have work tomorrow?" 

"Uh no, why?"

"Can you stay the night with me?"

Jongup almost choked from Yongguk's words.

"Not in the same room, but for the first time in forever I don't want to be alone," Yongguk said looking into Jongup's eyes again. 

"Sure I'll stay," Jongup said, lost in Yongguk's eyes. "But, can we sleep in the same room?"

-

Yongguk smiled at Jongup. 

"Sure, I'd like that," Yongguk told Jongup.

Jongup's face turned a shade of red. He hated the way Yongguk made him feel, but he loved it at the same time.

"Uh, c-c-can I ask you something?" Jongup said, trying to change the subject. 

"Sure, go ahead," Yongguk said, leaning back and taking a sip of his own drink. 

"Why do you liked Tigger so much?" 

Yongguk froze for a minute. 

"Why do I like Tigger?" Yongguk said with a small smile, turning to look at Jongup. "Cause Tiggers are wonderful things."

Jongup looked at Yongguk with concern, he looked like he was about to cry. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Jongup said. 

Yongguk shook the question away and forgot about it. 

"I'm tired I'm going to bed, you can join me whenever" Yongguk said getting up from the couch. His cold stare had returned.

-

'I didn't mean to make him upset. Why are you so stupid Jongup?' Jongup thought, mentally facepalming himself. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'

Jongup let out a big sigh. He decided to go upstairs and make sure Yongguk was okay. Hoping to god he wouldn't mess that up too.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and opened the bedroom door he assumed Yongguk was in, which he was. 

Jongup's eyes widened when he saw Yongguk's muscular back, the first thing he noticed was the small tattoo on his shoulder blade. 

Yongguk turned to look at Jongup and their eyes met, just like when they were in the toy store. 

His gaze was a bit different this time. It looked cold and sad, but it had a hint of wanting to be loved. 

Jongup looked at the large tattoo covering Yongguk's chest and trailed his gaze to the ones on his arms, then back up to his cold eyes. 

"You have a lot of tattoos," Jongup said swallowing hard. 

Yongguk just nodded and slipped a tank top on. He jumped on the bed and sighed. 

"Are you coming or not?" Yongguk asked his eyes already closed. 

"Oh," Jongup said, snapping out of his daydreaming. He shut off the light and made his way to the bed with the help of the moonlight.

Jongup slipped into bed with Yongguk and laid there awkwardly. He suddenly heard Yongguk sniffle.

'Is he crying?'

-

"Yongguk," Jongup said softly. 

"Hmm?" Yongguk hummed in response with another sniffle. 

"Are you crying?" Jongup asked bluntly. 

"Yes," Yongguk said with another sniffle. 

"Does it have to do with why you like Tigger?" Jongup asked, wanting to help Yongguk.

"Yes," Yongguk responded. 

Jongup said nothing and just wrapped his arms around Yongguk. 

Yongguk's eyes widened when he felt Jongup around him. It felt strange but pleasant. He hasn't been hugged in years. Another tear fell down his cheek. 

"It's okay, don't worry," Jongup said. "Don't cry okay?"

"Okay," Yongguk said softly. He stopped crying, and just felt Jongup's embrace. 

"I'm Tigger, T. I. Double G. ER.," Jongup whispered, resting his head against Yongguk's back. "That spells Tigger."

Jongup couldn't see it, but Yongguk had the biggest smile on his face because Jongup was right. He was Tigger. He was Yongguk's Tigger, and he made Yongguk happy. For once in his life, he felt happy. 

-

Yongguk turned his body to face Jongup. 

He looked at Jongup's sleepy face. His eyes closed and his breathing steady. Yongguk smiled and pulled Jongup into his chest. 

Jongup whined a little from being woken up. 

"Jongup-ah," Yongguk whispered.

"Hmm?" Jongup hummed in response.

"Do you still want to know why I like Tigger so much?" Yongguk asked.

Jongup opened his eyes and looked up at Yongguk as best he could.

"If you'll tell me," Jongup said, his eyes wide.

Yongguk smiled a bit and rustled Jongup's hair. 

"Well, I use to like Tigger a lot when I was little and one day I went to a sleepover at a friend's house, bringing my favorite Tigger plush along with me. While I was there, my house caught on fire with my family inside it, and the smoke alarms didn't go off for some reason. They were taken to the hospital but they ended up dying anyway. The only thing I had was Tigger during that time, that's why I like Tigger so much, he kept me strong when I couldn't be," Yongguk told Jongup trying not to cry again, but Jongup was crying. Yongguk looked down with surprise. Yongguk wiped away Jongup's tears. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Because that's so sad," Jongup said, as another tear fell down his cheek. "What happened to the Tigger plush?"

"I threw it away," Yongguk said simply.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jongup exclaimed sitting up and staring at Yongguk with wide eyes.

"I threw it away," Yongguk repeated.

"How could you just throw it away?!" Jongup asked not believing that Yongguk could just throw away his Tigger if he loved it so much. 

"Well, he was the last of my family, the last of everything I wanted to put behind me, so I threw it away and grew up," Yongguk told him and sat up. He locked eyes with Jongup.

Jongup's face tinted red. This time Yongguk's eyes were kind and loving. 

Yongguk gently held onto the side of Jongup's warm face. He bit his lip and glanced down at his pink lips. 

Before Jongup knew it, Yongguk's lips were against his and they were locked in a kiss. Jongup closed his eyes, feeling Yongguk's lips on his. He moved his hand to the back of Yongguk's neck, as their lips collided. Yongguk's kiss was gentle and filled with love. 

Yongguk let go of the kiss and locked eyes with Jongup again. He smiled slightly.

"It's okay, cause you're my Tigger now," Yongguk told the blushing boy. 

-

Jongup smiled widely and looked down, avoiding Yongguk's eyes. 

Yongguk pulled Jongup close to him, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm the Tigger that stole your heart," Jongup said with a little giggle. 

"Yeah, you little thief," Yongguk teased as he rocked Jongup back forth in his arms.

Jongup pouted. He didn't like being called a thief. 

"You let me have it," Jongup whined.

Yongguk laughed a little. 

"That's true," Yongguk said and kissed Jongup's forehead. 

"Yongguk," Jongup said clinging onto Yongguk tightly.

"What?" Yongguk said softly with his deep husky voice. 

Jongup bit his lip. 

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time but," Jongup started, his face blushing red. "I love you."

Yongguk just smiled, resting his chin on Jongup's head, holding onto his Tigger. 

"I love you too," Yongguk said to him, causing the younger to become more flustered, burring his face into Yongguk's chest.

Yongguk pushed Jongup off him and made him look directly in his eyes. 

He took Jongup's chin and brought his face closer to his own. He smirked before placing his lips softly against Jongup's once again. He backed away slowly and looked into Jongup's eyes. 

"Thank you," Yongguk said to him.

"For what?"

"Being my Tigger."

~End


End file.
